Earth warrior
An Earth warrior is a monster made of earth which fights using melee. It is weak against water spells. Earth warriors are commonly used by players for training, as they have a good amount of life points and do not commonly hit very high on players. Some players attack the warriors in hopes of gaining the very rare Earth warrior Champion scroll, for the Champion's Challenge. Otherwise, they are a rather good source for various seeds and grimy herbs. Earth warriors can be assigned by Vannaka. Locations * Edgeville Dungeon in the members-only, level 7-10 Wilderness section. (Warning: Players can attack you here) (Players can get to their first room by crossing monkey bars over a pit of spikes, requiring 15 agility.) The warriors are aggressive here. * The members-only Chaos Tunnels north of Edgeville, in the north-western part of the tunnels. Although the tunnels are not in the Wilderness, players must cross low-level Wilderness to reach the rifts entering the tunnels. The warriors are aggressive here. * In Daemonheim, during Dungeoneering, only on abandoned floors. These warriors range from levels 4 to 128. Players planning to fight earth warriors in Edgeville Dungeon and Chaos Tunnels will find that after a period of time they no longer are aggressive. However, it is possible to make them aggressive again by running south, swinging back over the monkey bars (gives 20 agility experience) and running all the way to the south wall of the Deadly Red Spider area and then running back. This method is commonly used by players who do not pay much attention while killing these creatures. Players planning to fight the earth warriors in the Chaos Tunnels need to beware the Bronze dragons in the southern half of the chamber. The portal from the Black demon chamber is within range of Dragonfire breath of one of the dragons. If this dragon is near the portal (most times it is not), there is a chance that the dragon will breathe fire on the player before the player can get out of range. The player thus should be prepared to take dragonfire damage or bring protection against dragonfire. (For players able to use the Protect from Melee prayer, they can pause in the black demon chamber - hence the need for the prayer - and wait for the dragon to move if it is close to the portal.) A few earth warriors occasionally wander in the area subject to dragonfire attacks (the south-east quarter of where the warriors can be found). Players without dragonfire protection should avoid the warriors in this area, since the tunnels are multi-way combat. Tactics Use the highest level water spell you can, abilities will kill them faster than momentum, but only slightly. Tome of frost may help offset some cost, especially if using ancients. In Daemonheim, earth warriors are weak to various elemental spells, rather than water spells alone. Champions' Challenge Earth warriors are one of the 'races' who have lesser champions in the Champions' Challenge activity. To fight the Earth Warrior Champion, the player must kill earth warriors until one drops a Champion scroll, which is a very rare drop. Drops Charms Herbs Runes Seeds Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops fi:Earth Warrior nl:Earth warrior